1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to physical traction machines, and more particularly to a physical traction machine for pulling the neck and the waist for relieving pressure from cervical vertebrae and lumbar vertebrae.
2. Prior Art
In medical science, there are seven methods commonly accepted by physicians for treating ankylosing spondylitis, herniated discs, nerve root compression, sciatica and vertebral arthritis, which include (a) lying in bed; (b) pelvic traction; (c) spinal brace; (d) physical therapy; (e) trunk bending exercises; (f) surgery; and (g) medicinal treatment. Each of the above-said methods has its own disadvantanges, and traction treatment is considered to be an important method for treating osteopathia. The conventional physical traction machines are generally designed for a specific purpose, i.e. each of them is specifically designed for pulling a specific part of the body. For example, a roller type of waist traction machine is specifically designed for securing to a professional work table for pulling the waist so as to help relieve pressure from lumbar vertebrae, and a neck traction machine is specifically designed for pulling the neck so as to help relieve pressure from cervical vertebrae. Therefore, it is apparent that one common disadvantage of the conventional traction machines is their limited application (single purpose application). Another disadvantage of the conventional traction machines is the expensive manufacturing cost, since said traction machines always need to be used with another apparatus, such as a professional use table. A yet further disadvantage of the conventional traction machines is that, according to statistic information those who need to use traction machines are mostly old people who have difficulty in movement, and it is very inconvenient for those patients to go to the hospital for continuous long term treatment. Besides that, those patients also need someone to help them operate a traction machine, i.e. help them to put on or take off the standard weights thereon.